


Breathe

by leooX



Series: Anxiety!Josh, OCD!Tyler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh has a panic attack and Tyler comforts him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic. Nice.  
> I'm going to make this a series kind of thing, where Josh has Anxiety and Tyler has OCD so please give suggestions or story prompts. I'm into weird shit so don't be afraid.  
> Also I don't mind if the mental problems are changed up, Ie. Josh has bipolar or something.

Josh sat silent as Tyler spoke in his usual enthusiastic yet slow way to the interviewer, a blonde woman who spoke to them as if she had known them years. A lot of people did and they both disliked it.

His leg shook eratically and he shifted his eyes to avoid anyone's (including the cameras) gaze. 

Tyler snook glances at him when he could, trying to reassure him with a small smile, but Josh pretended he hadn't noticed.

He hasn't realised he'd been staring at a small plant for a while until Tyler nudged him with a forced laugh.  
"Did you enjoy the show tonight?" He repeated the woman's question.  
Josh raised his eyebrows and blew out a breath, "uh. Yeah, I mean, yeah it was great" he stammered slightly, quickly shutting up.  
'Stupid'. A voice whispered. 'You don't deserve to be here. Idiot'. He moved his eyes to the floor and focused on a chair leg for the next ten minutes.

"Well, thanks for being here with us and taking the time to talk" the woman smiled and shook Tylers hand, then offering it to Josh, who stared at it before loosely shaking it and pulling away too early. He smiled sheepishly and watched Tyler too see what to do next, copying when he stood up and said a few last words before walking out the room with Josh at his heels.

|-/

Josh rushed into the changing room, plonking on the ugly couch and breathing out through his nose heavily. He clenched his teeth as his whole body shook in fear.  
Tyler sat beside him "Josh? Are you okay?" He pressed a hand on his thigh and stared at him sadly. Josh ignored his presence and focused on not puking.  
He felt sick to his stomach and he stood up quickly, jogging to the bathroom. 

His knees buckled as a wave of nausea flooded him, he crawled to the toilet and held it, putting his forehead on the rim.  
Tyler walked in quickly, trying not to show his discomfort when he saw Josh with his head on a dirty toilet.  
 "Hey, Josh, it's okay, I know" he whispered soothingly, rubbing the drummers back as he spasmed and began to vomit in the toilet. Tears ran down his face as he gagged and heaved. Tyler tutted and stroked his hair, kissing the back of his neck repeatedly. 

Josh groaned and spat sitting back against a wall with his eyes shut. He felt cold. Then hot. He felt so miserable.  
'Failiure'.

Tyler flushed the toilet. "Do you want to lay down?". Josh looked at him and pulled himself up, shuffling back to the sitting area where he curled up on the couch. The ugly couch.  
'Ugly'.

Tyler kneeled before him on the floor and watched him carefully, running a hand over Josh's eye, wiping tears, before grabbing a tissue and offering him it.  
Josh sniffed and took it, wiping his face.  
'Ugly. Ugly face. No one wants to see this'.

He looked at Tyler steadily and held his hand as he hugged himself. Tyler rubbed his arm and told him things. Nice things


End file.
